


cupcakes for a birthday

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnus is magical, happy birthday Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus doesn't know it's Alec's birthday.





	cupcakes for a birthday

"So what did Magnus get you for your birthday?"

Alec shrugs. "Nothing. He doesn't even know it's my birthday".

Izzy is in shock. "How is that possible? What the hell do you two talk about when you're alone together?"

 _Our fears_. _Childhood trauma_. _Powerlessness growing up_. _All the heavy duty stuff_. Not that he could repeat any of that. Not even to Izzy.

Alec shrugs again. "We're not kids. No need to have interviews about hobbies and birthdays".

Izzy rolls her eyes still in disbelief. "It's what normal couples do".

Alec nods though obviously a bit irritated. "Well there you go. We're anything but normal".

He's irritated because truth be told;

Between all the near death experiences, they just haven't had the time to just leisurely talk.

"Besides, today I'm extremely busy with major meetings starting in two hours".

\--

Not long after, Alec is sitting in his office fiddling with his work gadgets when the next thing he knows, he's pulled by the arm and by the time he makes sense of the what's happening, he's sitting on a bamboo bench across a river lined with lanterns. In front of him is an assortment of colourful food of simmered vegetables, grilled fish, some meat, tofu, sashimi, rice and pickles and rice wine.

Looking at Magnus while still trying to catch his breath Alec asks, "where are we?"

"At a restaurant in the hills of Kyoto, Japan".

Alec makes a sound of disbelief but the pleased smile tugging at his lips is enough to tell Magnus his surprise is indeed a pleasant one.

"Why are we in Japan?"

"I heard it's your birthday".

Alec sighs. Izzy is such a busybody. 

"I'm sorry. You must have been busy".

"Alexander", Magnus shakes his head, leaning over the candlelit table, the flame reflecting in his eyes. "You already know I'll drop anything for you".

Alec can't say he isn't touched. "Well even so, just a cupcake from you would've been more than enough".

At that, Magnus leans over and feeds Alec a piece of pickled plum held between his lips, "My dear, nothing can ever be enough for you".

Alec smiles, looking around him, the late evening sky dazzles with the last orange of the sun setting, the riverside green and cool with the water flowing beneath them.

"All done?" Magnus asks, looking at his watch.

"Yeah. Thank you. This was great, Magnus".

"I'm glad you liked".

\--

The next thing Alec knows, he's on a busy street. Looking around him confused, he gives Magnus the reprimanding look.

Magnus only smiles at him. "Well, we need to be quick before everything closes and get you back in time for your meetings".

From looking around, Alec could tell he's still somewhere in Asia but exactly, "Where are we now?"

"Hong Kong. You did say you wanted cupcake", Magnus smiles. "And personally, I don't find Japanese sweets, sweet enough. So I've taken you to my favourite cupcake shop".

By the time Alec notices, they've already walked and are standing in a tiny shop with the cutest cupcakes Alec had ever seen.

"Choose to your heart's desire", is all Magnus says, smiling. "Though I recommend, this one and this one and this one here and this one and oh, you must try this one".

Alec can't help but laugh. "I'll leave the choosing to you".

After paying, they step outside the small shop so others could enter, Alec asks, "Should we find somewhere to eat?"

"Leave that to me", Magnus smiles.

The next thing Alec knows he's---

\--

"Wait are we...?"

"On an uninhabited island on a secluded beach? Yes. Somewhere in French Polynesia".

Alec glistens with glee. His entire night is being filled with magic and just when he thinks the night couldn't be any more magical, Magnus snaps his fingers and suddenly, his cupcakes have candles.

"Make a wish, Alexander".

Truth be told, Alec feels a bit silly or rather shy and embarrassed - not used to all this birthday pampering. But when Magnus smiles at him with all the softness in the world, softer and sweeter than any cotton candy and the icing on his cupcakes, Alec closes his eyes and mumbles something before outing the flames with a big blow.

"Am I honoured to know your wish?" Magnus asks with cutesy eyes.

Alec walks over to him and cups Magnus's cheeks in his palms and whispers, "spending a million more birthdays with you".

Magnus kisses him back and by the time Alec takes note again, he's back in his office with a whole minute to spare.

He finds himself groaning that they've ran out of time.

"Never fear, my dear. I'll pamper you more the moment you get home".

Alec leans in again and takes Magnus's lips betwixt his own. "You say all that, but my greatest birthday gift is you".

Magnus kisses him back full on the lips, long and deep as though savouring every taste of Alec. "I'll come get you after work".

The one minute passed and Alec's phone starts to ring.

He's sort of hating everyone now. Well everyone except Izzy and Magnus, of course.

Without answering the phone, he grabs all he needs and heads to the conference room.

Birthdays are nice, he decides.

And starting next year, all his birthdays will be spent with Magnus pampering him.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
